walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/AJ Locascio
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on March 18, 2013. ---- AJ Locascio is a multi-talented man, most frequently recognized as the voice of Marty McFly in Back to the Future: The Game and as the host of Playing Dead, a talk show about The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the job of hosting Playing Dead? After doing ‘Back to the Future’ with Telltale I shot a small talk-show pilot called ‘Yesterday Tonight’ which apparently made its rounds at Telltale. They had already planned to do a behind the scenes Q&A type show and just asked me if I’d be interested in hosting it. I was flattered they wanted me for something other than Marty Mcfly so I said ‘Yes!’ TWD Wiki: How did the idea for Playing Dead come about? Many fans really enjoy it and compare it to AMC's Talking Dead. Officially… I have no idea, but my personal take on where it came from is simply Telltale’s foresight; knowing an experience like “Walking Dead” would need a place for fans and developers to interact and react to the experiences in each episode. The show is really a platform to regroup, compare and explore the mindset behind the game’s development as it was being developed. Kinda brilliant in hindsight. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting the job? Yes and yes. I was a fan of both before Playing Dead, so I was all too happy to have a hand and this. TWD Wiki: Who was your favorite guest on Playing Dead? ''' Terry McGovern! Not that I didn’t love the other guests, but - Terry is an amazing guy; after all, he was Launchpad McQuack! He was also a ball of energy – I think the only 2 words I got to say were: “That’s amazing!” And of course Robert Kirkman is awesome. I was scared shitless right before talking to him in the first interview. I thought he was gonna look like Alan Moore and be a pretentious ass. When he walked into the room though, I was like “Who the hell is the guy in the Cosby Sweater?” He wound up being the easiest guy to interview because he not only knows how to talk on camera, but he is brutally honest and doesn’t give a shit what you think of him so he gives fantastic answers. '''TWD Wiki: Who was your favorite character in the Game and why? Can I say Lee? That seems unfair since I guess Lee is whoever I want him to be really. I also really enjoyed Kenny and I’m still in denial he died - I didn't see it - so I won't believe it. TWD Wiki: Which episode of the Game was your favorite and why? The 5th. It was the culmination of everything - all the emotion and choices coming to a head. It was brilliantly orchestrated and Telltale really pushed themselves on all levels to make that episode perfect - and they succeeded. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred while filming Playing Dead? Hmm... nothing too crazy ever happened really. I did have a few hilarious moments with Kirkman that never made it into the final cut (and rightfully so). As I said before - Kirkman was one of the best guys to interview - there were more outtakes of us having awkward, blank-faced staring contests than anything else (which I always lost.) TWD Wiki: Any chance that there will be a Playing Dead for Season 2 of the Game? I have no idea officially, but I think, when there is a season 2 - there will also be a season 2 of Playing Dead. :::::::You can watch all of the Playing Dead episodes here. Category:Interviews